


BALLS OF STEEL

by AndiiV



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiV/pseuds/AndiiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the spn_masquerade kink meme on Live Journal. This was the original prompt:</p><p>J1 has a genuine medical problem that needs treatment through intimate examination and checking sexual function. J2 is just being professional. And thorough. Right? By the third time he comes, J1's not so sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BALLS OF STEEL

Jensen sat on the bench in the changing cubicle, his heart hammering and stomach clenching. He was dreading the tap on the door which indicated the doctor was ready and he tugged the thin medical robe tightly round himself. He tried to forget he was fully naked underneath, tried not to dwell on the thing he’d been dreading for weeks but nothing was working. His mind was on a single track to nowhere good.

Four hours. That’s what it said on the appointment letter. It might take as long as four hours, a further three for recovery and he should arrange his day accordingly. No anaesthesia required, no fasting necessary, though it would help to keep fluid intake to a minimum. He should bring a wash bag and towel along. He’d be seeing Doctor Padalecki, a specialist in his field and he’d be in the best possible hands. It was an odd choice of phrase, considering the doctor’s particular area of expertise, and Jensen cringed as he read it. His imagination went into overdrive.

There were no details of the actual procedure in the letter but Jensen knew it would be intimate, personal and embarrassing. Speculating on it got him hot and flustered, even a little nauseous. When the tap came on the door he stood up and tried to compose himself. He was in a hospital for God’s sake, dealing with medical professionals and however mortifying it was for him, they saw this kind of thing every day. 

He opened the door and entered a small office. It was painted dull green, apparently the most soothing colour of the spectrum, and sparsely furnished with a desk, filing cupboard and two chairs. The doctor greeted him with a firm handshake.

“I’m Doctor Padalecki; it’s good to meet you, Mr Ackles.”

Jensen didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this. The guy was tall, muscular, casually dressed in chinos and polo shirt and looked like he could moonlight as a model. What really surprised Jensen was his age. He seemed too young to be a specialist in anything, especially medicine. On the upside, at least it was a guy. If Jensen had been greeted by a female doctor he would have turned tail and run a mile.

He tugged at the hem of his robe, nervous and self-conscious. Why did it have to be so damned short? It barely covered his ass and he did his level best to yank it down a few more inches. The doctor was watching him.

“They’re horrible things, aren’t they? I’d love to know who designed them. Come and have a seat, Mr Ackles.”

Jensen hated the formality of surnames. “Call me Jensen, please.”

“No problem.”

The doctor sat at the desk and opened a manila file. Jensen took the chair opposite, crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap, subconsciously covering his crotch. The doctor was browsing his notes.

“You were referred here for tests by your family doctor a month ago, symptoms started six months ago…” He looked up and frowned. “Why didn’t you get checked sooner?”

Jensen stared at the floor, struggling to find the words. The doctor nodded knowingly.

“Too embarrassed, huh? Believe it or not, this is a common condition. If it’s caught early it’s easily treated with drugs. If not, well… that’s why we’re here.”

Jensen looked up from his study of the off-white tiles. “Uh, what exactly is going to happen? The letter didn’t say.”

“That’s deliberate. We used to explain the procedure upfront and it resulted in cancellations. We find it’s less stressful for patients if we keep specifics to a minimum.”

Jensen’s stomach clenched again. “I’m here now, doctor, and I really need to know.”

“Okay, Jensen.” The doctor leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers across his chest. “You’re suffering from Orchisis; that’s acute inflammation of the testes and every analysis we ran came back negative. The problem isn’t medical, it’s sexual.”

Jensen gaped at him. “It’s what?”

The doctor flipped to a page in Jensen’s file and read from a sheet. “You haven’t had sexual intercourse for over six months, haven’t masturbated since July 6th…” He glanced up. “It’s too painful, right?”

Jensen face burned. He remembered completing that form one night at home. He’d needed a couple of stiff drinks before working up the courage. The doctor smiled reassuringly.

“Once we’re done here it’ll be business as usual, I promise.”

Jensen’s eyes went back to the floor. He didn’t want to ask, but he had to know. “You still haven’t said what…”

His question tailed off and the doctor picked up the slack. 

“Your testes are swollen, primarily, due to lack of function. You don’t have sex, or masturbate because it’s painful, so the swelling gets worse, more painful. It’s a vicious circle. What I’ll do today is induce a series of medical orgasms, bring down the inflammation and get things back on an even track.

Oh God, this was worse than anything he’d imagined. Jensen heard his voice crack as he spoke.

“How will you do that?”

“There are a few options; we’ll talk about them later. First I need you need to sign the consent form.”

Jensen blinked at him. “Consent to what?”

“Consent to the treatment. It’s a legal requirement.”

He slid a paper across the desk and Jensen skimmed it; read something about agreeing to all reasonable measures but he barely took it in. His signature was shaky but legible and the doctor added the form to his file. He stood up and tucked it under his arm.”

“Come on through to the treatment room.

Jensen’s legs wobbled as he followed the doctor into the next room. It looked like a downsized operating theatre; cool, sterile and pungent with the smell of antiseptic. Brushed steel units ran round the walls and there was an examination bench in the centre. It was covered by a white sheet, sturdy rails ran along each side and there was a padded headrest at the top. Attached to the ceiling at the lower end was a powerful, multi-position light, much like those found in a dentist’s surgery. The doctor patted the bench.

“Hop up and get settled.”

He pulled a cart from the corner, opened a unit and began placing items on it. Jensen stared at the instruments and devices in dismay.

“What are they for?”

The doctor glanced up. “I’ll run you through them but I really need you on the bench.”

Jensen pulled himself onto the bench and lay down, his face burning again. He pulled at the robe compulsively; it seemed to have gotten a few inches shorter in the past minute. He told himself this level of embarrassment was ridiculous. The doctor was here to help, not humiliate him and he really couldn’t stand another minute of the agonising Orchitis condition. He got his breathing under control and dredged up a few yoga techniques; they helped calm him.

The doctor finished loading his cart and wheeled it over. This time Jensen didn’t look what was on it. 

“Comfortable?”

“I guess so.”

Jensen was so far outside his comfort zone he might as well have been on Mars. The doctor moved to the end of the bench. He reached down, fiddled with something and unfolded a pair of metal stirrups. They looked like something from the maternity ward but much sturdier.

Jensen’s mouth went dry. “Do you really need to…”

The doctor locked the bases of the stirrups into grooves in the floor. “It’s a delicate procedure, Jensen. I have to see what I’m doing and I need proper access. Just work with me now.”

The doctor lifted his right leg, crooked it back slightly at the knee and placed his ankle in the stirrup, securing it loosely with a Velcro strap. He repeated the process on the other side. The position of the stirrups spread Jensen’s legs wide and raised them to a level where every part of his genitalia was on display, even his ass. The doctor folded back his robe as far as his naval and Jensen closed his eyes, tried to picture himself somewhere better. He snapped them open when he heard hinges squealing. The end section of the bench had disappeared and his butt and balls were right on the edge of the remaining portion.

“Doctor, I’m really not okay with this.”

“It’s not pleasant but I’m afraid it’s necessary.” The doctor sounded sympathetic. “I perform this procedure several times a week and believe me, _nobody_ likes the position.” 

He considered something. “Imagine giving birth in a roomful of medical personnel.”

That helped put things in perspective. There _were_ just the two of them here; nobody else to see. Jensen laid his head against the cushion and breathed out slowly. 

“That’s good.” The doctor’s voice was soothing. “Just concentrate on what I’m saying.”

Jensen listened intently. 

“The condition is usually remedied after two to three orgasms, but not always. Occasionally it takes longer but we’ll monitor as we go along. The first one is crucial and needs careful management. The only way to induce it effectively is by anal stimulation. That can be manual or via a prostate stimulation unit.”

He held up a slim, metal tube with a short wire attached to a battery pack. The pack had a dial on it and Jensen blinked at it as he tried to process what the doctor was telling him. 

“By manual you mean…”

“I can stimulate your prostate gland with my fingers, but the PSU is more efficient and less invasive. Which would you prefer?”

Jensen didn’t like the idea of anything going up his ass but he took the doctor’s advice. 

“Use the device.”

The doctor made a note on his paperwork. “It stays inserted for the duration of the treatment, okay?”

Jensen groaned silently and blanked out the awful prospect. He focussed on the doctor’s voice.

“You’ll achieve primary, maybe secondary orgasm from the PSU alone. After that, penile stimulation will be necessary.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll take care of that.”

“I’m afraid not. It’s a specialised procedure.”

The doctor picked up something which looked like a small magnifying glass, with no glass in it. It comprised a thin steel hoop attached to a sturdy handle. The doctor pressed a button and the hoop contracted, pressed another and it hummed. He held it against Jensen’s foot so he could feel the vibrations. 

“This adjusts to the size of your penis and has several intensity settings. To be honest it’s not for everyone. Some patients find it too powerful, others unproductive. We’ll see how you respond later.”

He selected another device. This one resembled an electric toothbrush with a soft, tapering nub where the brush would be. It was about the size of an eraser on a school pencil. The doctor pressed a button and it buzzed.

“This stimulates the glans; the head of the penis. I find it extremely effective.” 

He reached for a third piece of equipment which was like a short, squat, woman’s vibrator.

“This is much more robust than a regular vibrator. It’s for the perineum; you know where that is, right?”

Jensen nodded as the doctor activated the tool. He didn’t like the high pitched whine it made, didn’t like the idea of these instruments being applied to his most delicate parts. He fought down the urge to squirm.

“You said there were options?”

“Of course”. The doctor turned off the vibrator and placed it on the cart. “The other option is manual stimulation.”

Jensen stared. “You jerk me off?”

“To use the vernacular.” 

Jensen shook his head emphatically. “No way.”

“I understand.” The doctor’s voice was calm. “Most patients find the hands on approach too personal. I should warn you though, if you don’t get along with the mechanised devices, it’ll be necessary.”

Jensen was becoming overwhelmed by the steady stream of information, the reality of what was in store for him. His heart rate picked up and his breath hitched in his throat. The doctor watched him, clearly concerned.

“Do you need a moment?”

“I’m okay.” Jensen fought for control, felt the doctor’s hand on his shoulder.

“You have to deal with this, Jensen. Ordinarily I’d give you a sedative but they contain muscle relaxants and that’s exactly what we don’t want. Shall I show you some breathing exercises?”

Jensen closed his eyes, resigned to it all.

“Can we just get started?”

“Of course.”

The doctor sat on a high, wheeled stool and positioned himself between Jensen’s legs. He switched on the overhead light and sited it right above his crotch. Jensen could feel the warmth of it on his ass. The doctor pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. 

“I’m going to examine your testicles. I’ll go easy but it could be painful. You might want to hold the bed rail.”

Jensen did as instructed. He clenched his teeth as the doctor manipulated his balls, rolling them in his fingers and pressing gently in specific locations. He gripped the rail so tightly his knuckles turned white. His balls were so swollen, so sensitive that even the lightest of touches was agony. He hadn’t been able to wear tight fitting pants for weeks, couldn’t wash properly, couldn’t work out or socialise… It was a living hell. When the doctor applied a little more pressure he yelled and almost jack knifed off the bench.

The doctor frowned. “You’re extremely tender. This is one of the most severe cases I’ve seen.”

His words scared Jensen. “How bad is it?”

The doctor stood up. “It’s nothing I can’t fix but we need to take some precautions. I’m going to restrain you.”

He sounded so matter fact that his words didn’t register for a second. When they did, Jensen panicked. 

“You’re going to what?”

He tried to sit up, though the stirrups restricted his movement.

“I didn’t sign up for that…”

“You signed the consent form, Jensen. Do you remember the clause about agreeing to all reasonable measures in the course of the treatment?”

Jensen glared. “It didn’t say anything about this.”

The doctor’s hand was on his chest, gentle but firm, pushing him back onto the bench.

“I’ll explain why it’s necessary. It’s vital you remain perfectly still. I can’t work if you buck off the bench every time I touch you. It’s a delicate process.”

“So you keep saying, but I’m _really_ not comfortable getting strapped down.”

“We have a duty of care to our patients, Jensen. This way we’re both protected.”

Jensen stared at the ceiling, trying to get his head around the concept until the doctor broke the silence. 

“You can walk away, but if we don’t treat this now you’ll continue to live in pain. Any kind of sex life will be impossible and the condition is progressive.”

Jensen managed to get his whirling thoughts and emotions under control. The doctor was right; he couldn’t live like this. He needed to man up and get it over with, needed to feel normal again; get his life on track. He sighed.

“Go ahead.”

“You’ve made the right choice.”

The doctor produced a thick, padded belt which he pulled across Jensen’s hips and attached to both sides of the bench. Jensen flexed against it but it was tight enough to hold his pelvis immobile. The doctor fastened another belt across his chest then secured his wrists to the bed rail with Velcro straps. They allowed no freedom of movement. As the doctor tightened the straps on his ankles, Jensen glanced down at himself. He wished he hadn’t. Trussed up, legs splayed wide, pubic area under the spotlight, a cart full of medical sex toys at the ready…

He wanted to curl up and die of shame. 

The doctor was back between his legs. He changed his gloves then twisted the lid off a jar which contained a clear, viscous fluid. He coated the PSU and the fingers of his right hand with the substance.

“This is water-based lubricant. I’m going to insert the PSU but I need to prepare you for it. I assume you’ve had a prostate exam before?”

“A couple of times.” Jensen hadn’t enjoyed those either.

“This will be no different. I’ll insert a finger and feel for the gland. I need you to relax, okay? If you clench, it’ll hurt.”

Jensen did as instructed. Involuntary reflex made him buck as the doctor’s finger entered his passage but the belt across his hips held his ass firmly in position. The finger went deeper, crooked forward and hit the sweet spot. Jensen drew in a sharp breath and his dick began to harden. The doctor watched it for a moment.

“I’m going to use a second finger, open you up a little.”

A second digit was inserted and the doctor made a scissoring motion. Jensen closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his muscles relaxed. The scissoring continued for several minutes before the fingers withdrew.

“I’m inserting the PSU now. You’re doing really well, Jensen.”

The device slid into his ass smoothly and his sphincter clamped down on it, holding it in place. The doctor manoeuvred it until the tip touched Jensen’s prostate and made him convulse.

“I’m going to turn it on, get you used to it. This is the base level, okay? The lowest setting.”

The thing started pulsating and Jensen’s entire genital region responded. He gasped. The sensation was incredible; jolts of pleasure shot through his ass and mainlined to his dick. It went from semi-hard to fully erect and a few drops of pre-cum hit his stomach. The doctor seemed pleased with his performance.

“We’ll begin at level three. You’ll ejaculate quickly and intensely but it won’t be like a regular orgasm. It will be painful and last longer than usual. Afterwards you’ll feel whoozy but that’s normal. Just try and bear with it; this is the worst part of the procedure.”

He picked up a piece of hard, surgical tubing.

“This is a bite guard. I recommend you use it.”

He placed it between Jensen’s teeth and took his place at the foot of the bench.

“Ready?”

He adjusted the dial and Jensen’s whole body locked up in spasm as the sensation in his ass intensified. His pleasure centre was overloaded, pressure built immediately and his dick jerked and pulsed in time with the PS unit. The doctor held a glass beaker ready to catch the jizz and Jensen came in seconds. It was agonising; his balls felt like they were exploding and being crushed in a vice at the same time. He bit down on the mouth guard; bucking and moaning, tears streaming down his face as he worked through the most intense orgasm of his life. He was coming like a train, six months of semen splashing into the beaker, but there was no pleasure there at all. 

All the doctor’s predictions were accurate. The orgasm seemed to go on for eternity and by the time it subsided Jensen was drained, sweating and fighting for breath. The doctor was talking but he couldn’t make out the words. As the pain in his balls reduced to a mild throb and his heart stopped hammering, he began to feel faint. 

He didn’t actually pass out, but drifted on waves of relief until a tapping on his cheek brought him round. Jensen wanted to ride the swell for a little longer but the doctor was standing beside him, holding a bottle of water. He put a straw to Jensen’s lips. 

“Drink.”

Jensen gulped down a few mouthfuls. 

“How long was I…?”

“About five minutes.” The doctor smiled. “I’ve checked your vitals and everything’s fine. Do you need to pee?”

“I don’t think so.”

Jensen tried to sit up but the restraints held him immobile. He pulled at the straps on his wrists.

“Can I get out of these now?”

“After what I just saw, definitely not.”

Jensen groaned. “I’m sure I can keep still…”

“Easier said than done, I’m afraid.” The doctor sat on his stool. “I’m going to re-examine you.”

He probed Jensen’s balls a second time. The inspection took longer and barely hurt at all. However, without the pain to distract him, Jensen found it even more embarrassing and his face burned throughout. The doctor asked a lot of questions and he did his best to answer honestly. 

The doctor seemed satisfied with his responses. He switched on the PSU and the baseline pulse started back up. It felt good and Jensen tried not to let the sensation distract him. The doctor was talking and he needed to concentrate. 

“We’ll try the same procedure again. I’m increasing the PSU level to five; that should be stimulation enough to get what we need.”

The second time was much better. The pulsing in his ass was more intense, the orgasm took longer to build but when Jensen came, there was virtually no pain. The doctor caught his load in the glass beaker and he didn’t pass out.

After some recovery time, more water and another brief examination, they were ready to go again. The PSU level was lowered to four and the doctor selected the vibrating hoop from the cart. He lubed Jensen’s dick and adjusted the circumference until the metal pressed snugly against his shaft. When he turned it on, moved it slowly up and down the sensation was both overpowering and overwhelming. Jensen needed the mouth guard again, biting down hard to keep from yelling. It took five minutes to climax, just as explosively as before and there was no pain at all. 

Jensen was exhausted but euphoric. It was done. He could get dressed, go home and do his best to forget about this. But the doctor wasn’t finished.

He adjusted the PSU level to baseline and manipulated Jensen’s balls for several minutes. Jensen was no expert but it felt different; less like an examination, more like fondling. Between the pulsing of the PSU and the doctor’s skilled hands, he got hard and started leaking. The doctor didn’t comment on it but when he finally looked up his face was sombre.

Jensen stared at him. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s no sign of inflammation now but your condition was severe, complicated by six months of sexual inactivity. There’s a high risk your testicular function will go into overdrive in the next few days. If I don’t rectify it immediately you might suffer a relapse.”

Jensen didn’t get it. “In layman’s terms?”

The doctor’s pace was deadpan. “I’ll make you come ‘til you run out of juice.”

Jensen was slightly shocked by the everyday language and there was a gleam in the doctor’s eye he couldn’t quite fathom. Was he actually _enjoying_ this? 

“I’d rather you didn’t do that.”

The doctor shrugged. “It’s your decision. Do you want to repeat this whole process a few months down the line?”

Jensen shook his head. He _really_ didn’t want that.

“So I have your consent?”

Jensen just wanted this whole thing to be over with as soon as possible. 

“I suppose so.”

The doctor’s eyes were on his dick and they lingered there just a fraction too long. 

“It’s not so bad, is it?”

Jensen snorted. “Try it from down here.”

The doctor picked up the instrument which looked like a toothbrush. Jensen remembered it was the cock head stimulator. He switched it on and it buzzed. 

“I think you’ll enjoy this next part.”

He touched it to Jensen’s glans and sensation shot through it like lightening. He bucked hard and nearly screamed. If it wasn’t for the straps he would have hit the ceiling. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

The doctor removed the device and Jensen reddened at the language he’d used. 

“Uh, sorry about that.”

“No need to apologise.” The doctor smiled. “You’re extremely responsive to the instruments. I’ll turn this one down a little, make it more manageable.”

He made the adjustment and held it ready. Jensen braced himself but the doctor was studying him closely, considering something.

“This level of sensitivity is an advantage. It makes the process run much more smoothly.”

He sounded like he was talking to himself and the sound of the thing buzzing was driving Jensen insane. Pre-cum was leaking steadily from his dick.

“Would you please just do it?”

The doctor grinned. “No problem.”

Jensen was on the bench for just under four hours in total and he came nine times. Apparently it was a new record. The doctor used every device on the cart, in a variety of inventive combinations, and introduced a few new ones into the mix. The final time he used his hands; practiced and manipulative enough to wring out a final orgasm when Jensen honestly thought he had nothing left to give.

When it was over the doctor removed the PSU, swabbed him down and applied cool, soothing gel to his genitals and ass. When he finally got out of the restraints Jensen thanked him and they shook hands. The doctor hurried off to his next appointment and the nurse showed Jensen to a private room where he could rest for a few hours. 

His jaw was stiff from biting down on the mouth guard, voice hoarse from yelling as he was coaxed into multiple orgasms and his dick was sore. His muscles trembled from fighting the restraints and his balls were like withered husks, aching from the incessant stimulation. He slept like a baby. 

When the nurse woke him he showered, dressed, ate the sandwich she’d left then went to the desk to discharge himself. An assistant gave him some papers to sign while she tapped at her computer.

“There’s a slot available Friday afternoon, two weeks from now. Is that suitable?”

“What?” Jensen frowned. “I thought it was a one-off procedure.”

“It usually is…” The nurse pressed a few keys, studying the monitor.

“Ah, here it is. There were some complications during your treatment and Doctor Padalecki has requested a follow up appointment.”

Jensen tried to remember his schedule for the week after next. “Uh, how long will it take?”

She checked the screen again. “Up to four hours. Shall I make the booking?”

**Author's Note:**

I'm very into the idea of writing a sequel to this, if sufficient interest exists. If you'd like to read more, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
